This invention relates to pressurizing devices and, more particularly, to apparatus for pressurizing the interior of a container having a carbonated beverage therein.
A longstanding problem associated with large containers of carbonated beverages such as soda, for example, is that once the container is opened, the beverage therein generally loses its carbonation and becomes "flat." Resealing the container after use does not solve the problem, because the carbonation still tends to escape from the liquid into the emptied interior of the container above the liquid.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 377,520, 2,714,898 and 4,629,098 disclosing container pressurizing devices and liquid dispensers generally in the field of this invention. It will be noted, however, that such devices do not address the problem of maintaining the carbonation of liquid within the container when the container is closed.